Games That Shouldn't Be Played
by CrazyJan57
Summary: Dennis was not all that amused by Jenny's flirtation with the new vet, Andrew. Season 12, episode 7 - "Dirty Len"


**GAMES THAT SHOULDN'T BE PLAYED**

Disclaimer - I don't own the rights, I just like to play with the characters.

Dennis was not that amused by Jenny's flirtation with the new vet, Andrew. Season 12, episode 7 - "Dirty Len"

An extra scene for this episode, even though Jenny's flirtation was innocent enough, I just thought that Dennis should have a little word to her about it. It needed to be aired between them - acknowledged and forgiven otherwise it could fester between them.

Many thanks for the kind reviews for "First Kiss". I too, liked Dennis Merton from the moment he arrived. :)

* * *

><p>Dennis opened the door of the Aidensfield pub and allowed Jenny to step out into the dark, cool night ahead of him, "Well, it has been an interesting day." He commented casually as he stepped out behind her.<p>

"You could say that." Jenny replied as she pulled her coat tighter around her. She was still embarrassed and angry at making a fool of herself over the new vet. How was she to know he was married? He wasn't wearing a wedding ring. It hadn't even crossed her mind that he would be. All she wanted was to shake Dennis up a bit, to make him a tiny bit jealous but it had backfired, "I was so pleased David and his dog were found safe and sound. He adores Alfred."

"Aye, it was good news all around." He replied as they made their way to the carpark, "Can I take you home?"

She shook her head, "Thanks but my scooter is here." She replied, anxious to get home and put the entire embarrassing episode behind her. She just hoped that he hadn't caught on to what she was trying to do.

"Of course." He replied as they passed his car and stopped beside her scooter.

"Thanks for dinner, Dennis." She said as she picked up her helmet from the handlebars.

"You're welcome," he paused for a moment, "You know you don't have any reason to make me feel jealous."

She stiffened, her fingers clutching at the straps of her helmet, "I don't know what you mean."

"Don't you," he said with some amusement before his voice took on a slightly serious tone, "It's a dangerous game to play, Jen. You don't know what his reaction would have been or mine for that matter."

She lowered her gaze to the ground, as she felt the blood drain away from her face, "You knew what..." She stopped as her embarrassment grew. He knew! Dennis knew not only what she had done and but he had seen it backfire on her. Oh dear god, what must he think of her?

"What you were doing? Aye, I did," he paused as he gazed around, saw Mike and Tricia leave the pub and walk towards their car, "I'm too old for such silly schoolgirl games. I thought better of you than to try something like that."

She felt sick in her stomach as she heard the disappointment in his voice, along with a hint of anger. He was right, she didn't know what his reaction would have been, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything by it."

"Aye, it was innocent enough, this time." he replied.

She swallowed hard as she heard the gentle reproach in his voice, "There won't be another time." she said quietly, "But it's just well you...me...us...we don't really...do anything." She stammered.

He shook his head, "You mean, I'm boring old Dennis, who likes to stay at home, listening to jazz, instead of some young lad who could take you dancing every night," he replied, "Perhaps I am too old for you. You need someone younger."

"Oh Dennis, that's nonsense," she replied as she reached out and touched his arm, "You're not old and I don't want someone younger either but it's just...well, we hardly ever see each other or...or do anything spontaneous."

He sighed, "I'm afraid that goes with being the girlfriend of a copper, especially a sergeant. It doesn't allow much time for spontaneity," he replied, "Night shifts, weekend work, on call twenty-four hours a day."

She gazed at him, "So, I'm your girlfriend then, am I?"

He frowned slightly, "Aye, of course you are. How can you doubt that?"

She shook her head, "I don't really but it's nice to hear it," she paused for a moment, "I'm really sorry, Dennis, for what I did. I shouldn't have done it. It was a stupid and childish thing to do. Can we just put it behind us?"

He gave her a small reassuring smile, "It's already forgotten." he replied truthfully. While it had only been an innocent attempt to make him jealous, he doubted it wouldn't have gone any further than it did. The new vet had already seemed a little uncomfortable by the attention, even if he hadn't understood the reason behind it, "So, would you like to see a film on Friday night?"

She cocked her head at him; she hadn't expected him to forgive her so easily or so soon, "Is this you being spontaneous?" She asked with a small smile tugging on her lips.

"Perhaps I am," he replied with a soft chuckle, "What do you say?"

"Yes, I would like that," she replied, "I guess you don't want to see a movie about cops and robbers, do you?" She teased him.

He shook his head, "Och no, I don't. Not when I have to deal with them every day," he replied, "But I believe there is a new French film playing over at Whitby that people are talking about."

She smiled at the suggestion; she loved foreign films, especially French ones. It gave her the opportunity to practice her language skills, "I didn't know you liked foreign films."

He shrugged, "As long as there are subtitles, as I don't understand a word of French."

She smiled, "They usually are or it's dubbed," she replied, "Would you like me to get the details of the sessions?"

He nodded, "Yes, that would be great."

They gazed at each other for a moment before Jenny leant over and gently kissed him, "Well, good night Dennis. I'll call you tomorrow with the details of the film." She said before she stepped back and pulled on her helmet.

"Night Jenny." He replied as he watched her mount her scooter and with wave, she rode off into the dark night.

* * *

><p>The end<p>

I have a couple more, just need to put the finishing touches to them before posting :)


End file.
